Shattered Glass
by Cinderfire16
Summary: One-shot: Loki and Tony were best friends when they were young, before things fell apart. (Rated T for cursing and mention of adult themes.)


"How's everyone doing?" Clint asks over the comms. The team was fighting an army of Doombots, with their creator engaged in a battle with Loki. Loki. Of all people, it had to be Loki who appeared. Strangely enough, the Trickster seemed to be against Doom for reasons unknown to the others. Not only was he against his former ally. He was furious with the would-be magician.

"You've gone too far, Doom." The sorcerer growled to his human counterpart. "Take your army and return to your country. You will no longer show face here." Doom stumbled to his feet and waved his hands for one last spell.

A flash of light and the 'bots were down for the count, their creator nowhere in sight. It was only then that the others realized that their armored teammate was missing.

"Iron Man, report!" The Captain barked in their ears.

Crackles were heard on the other end before a smooth voice responded. One that was definitely not Tony.

"Who is this Man of Iron?"

"He sounds like a superhero, like Captain America!" A different, equally small voice mused.

"I remember what you told me of the good Captain, but I still do not believe you. No amount of magic can do what was done to him." The first boy scoffed.

"You said Thor was going to be big like the other soldiers." The second voice protested.

"The soldiers of Asgard are all like that, and magic has naught to do with it. There is no way such a device can allow for that kind of growth." The first boy affirmed.

"Well it happened. My dad looks for him every summer and there's no way you can prove otherwise."

"It's not possible-."

"Are you callin' me a liar, Loki? I'll prove it as soon as we find my dad."

"If you say so, Anthony."

"For the last time, call me Tony!"

"Oh, right. Okay, Tony. Have we reached your place of rest? I find myself growing weary of this destruction. It looks like Thor threw a temper tantrum!"

The Avengers watched, stunned, as two boys stumbled through the broken streets, one gripping the other's arm like they would disappear at any moment.

"I'm tired." The smaller of the two mumbled.

"Eir says that if warriors sleep after they hit their heads that they might not wake. Can you stay awake for me, Tony?"

"Go 'way, Loki. Tired." The boy groused.

"I will drop you if you don't wake up."

"No ya won't. "

Loki rolled his eyes and trudged over to the stunned group of adults.

"Is that you, brother? Father said you can't have 'jol yet. You're not big enough. 'S no matter. Can you help Tony? He needs a healer. I can kinda do it but Eir would be better. Or Mother." Loki cut himself off with a yawn and Thor took the opportunity to scoop him up, with Bruce doing the same for Tony.

"Sleep, Loki. You will feel better when you wake."

* * *

><p>"Is there any particular reason that Tony Stark is now a ten year old boy?"<p>

Hours later, after the two exhausted boys were set up in Medical, the Director of SHIELD sat the remaining Avengers to debrief. No one said a word. They were too busy processing the situation themselves.

"As this stands, both boys are stable, although Loki's biology is slightly different from that of a normal human's, but Medical will try to work around that. Sit down, Thor. No one is going to hurt your brother. Not while he is in this state." Fury promised. "Now, someone is going to tell me exactly what happened on that mission. I want every single detail starting with what happened when you first touched down."

Having escaped the debrief and gotten checked over by Medical (as the prodding of Steve, Thor, and Phil) the Avengers regrouped at the Tower, where they insisted that Tony and Loki both be kept regardless of the spell. Phil was on the phone with the CEO of Stark Industries and Pepper Potts was expected to be back by the end of the day, as usual.

Tony awoke to to blinding lights and a pounding head and the pungent odor of harsh chemicals that could only be identified with one place.

_What am I doing at a SHIELD hospital?_

_**Is that where we are? **_Loki was panicking, he realized.

_Yes. You're okay, Loki. I promise. Are there bright lights and harsh smells where you are? Are you lying on a bed? _

_**Yes. Is that where you are? Why can't I see you? **_

_I'm in a different room. _

_**In the same place, though? **_

_Yes. Don't try anything, Loki. I know where we are but i don't know when we are. Things could be different here. _

_**I thought you said you knew SHIELD… what do you mean**_ when_**?!**_

_For all I know, we're in the future. Or an alternate universe. One thing's for sure, though. We need to find Fury. _

_**Is this Fury the man you spoke of? The one who looks like Heimdall and acts like Odin? **_

_Better than Odin, I swear. _Way _better than Odin. _

_**Where can we find this man of Fury?**_

_I'm going to ask the next person who comes in. They should be able to help, because they work for him. _

_**Sounds like a plan, Anthony. I'm going back to sleep. You should probably do the same. Judging by how I ache, it hasn't been long since we were found. **_

The next time Tony woke up, there was a legend in his room.

Captain Steve Rogers was sprawled across one end of the couch while another, more tanned man curled up along the other side. Tony gulped down the rising wave of happiness that would probably force him to squeal like a little girl.

_**Quit making that dreadful noise, Anthony. It's counterproductive to my sleep. **_

_It's Captain America, Loki. You can't expect me not to freak out. _

_**Freak out in your own head and take it down a notch. You realize that you can do so.**_

_Shut up and go back to sleep, you grumpy dwarf. _

_**I am a frost giant, thank you. Dwarves are actually around our size.**_

_I didn't mean anything bad by it. _

_**Which is why I have yet to freeze your toes off. **_

_Go to sleep. Loki. You'll feel better when you wake up. _

_**Thor always says that.**_

He asks the next nurse to check on him to locate Nick Fury and she bustles off after checking off whatever about his medical status was on that paper.

The Pirate has yet to make an appearance and a different nurse comes in.

He finds Loki once they are cleared to walk around, only to be informed that they would be taken elsewhere because SHIELD was no place for children.

Anthony Edward Stark was no longer a child, he wanted to object. He was an agent, and had just as much right as anyone else to be there. No one knew, so he decided to leave the subject alone.

He had not seen anyone since Captain America and the strange scientist had left the couch the very same day.

* * *

><p>Fury was not furious. He had stopped being upset the moment some lackey from Medical reported that the two boys were stable and that one of them wanted to see him. He would not see Tony Stark just yet. Seeing the man in any capacity did things like build anger, and anger was counterproductive to the current cause, which was to keep them alive and get them off his ship. Thor had not moved from Loki's room since the boy was admitted, and Fury suspected that the Asgardian prince would not be persuaded from his brother's side for a long time yet.<p>

Banner and Rogers visited for a while but woke, checked on the boy-Stark, and left to conspire with the rest of their teammates. He doubted that Stark was awake for any of that.

"Director Fury, sir?" He turned and growled under his breath at the sight of another nurse sent to do Tony Stark's bidding.

"Tell that boy that I will get there when I get there."

"He and Loki have been cleared, Sir. They're on their way to the Tower with Mr. Rogers and Thor."

"Good, now go back to doing your job." The nurse scurried off, probably eager to get as far away from the Director as possible. He sighed and rubbed at his temples. He felt a headache and a long day coming on. It would not do for him to snap at people anymore than usual.

"Time to hit the gym," He sighed, shuffling the last report on his desk to a secure location. Transcribed by a nurse and detailing in complete accuracy the injuries he sustained when he and Loki (and didn't that just turn his stomach over.) were found, it was signed in almost perfect calligraphy by Tony Stark himself.

* * *

><p>Tony was slightly confused as to why he wasn't being debriefed by a SHIELD agent, but kept quiet about it. If he had questions then he would go to Fury for answers. All the others were probably dead or didn't know who he really was.<p>

Loki was even more confused, because this was not the Midgard he had left. There was a lot more to this one than the one of Anthony's youth, that much was clear. Perhaps they were in the future.

"Welcome home, Sir." An accent more similar to his own (according to Anthony) than to anyone else's boomed through the ceiling. Loki jolted, but Tony whipped around wildly.

"Jarvis? Where are you!"

The voice seemed to hesitate.

"I regret to inform you that Master Jarvis has passed along with your parents. My current incarnation is that of an Artificial Intelligence. " The AI explained gently.

Tony was obviously devastated at the idea of losing this man, so Loki assumed that he was like Frigga.

"Jarvis rests in Valhalla, I am sure of it." He informed his friend. A shudder rocked through him before he steeled himself over. Loki never liked seeing him like that. It was never real.

"Where is everyone?"

"The Avengers are in Conference room C on the 12th floor. If you would step into the elevator, please?" Lights flashed before them, guiding their path.

"Cool!" Tony muttered. "Is this all mine, Jarvis? It seems like a lot."

"Odin forbid you hear any royal on Asgard speak such humble words." Loki sounded more relieved than teasing, and Tony laughed.

The adults stopped talking when they reached to Conference room, where they all sat. Four men and one woman.

Two spies, a soldier, a scientist, and Thor.

There was no description for Thor.

Tony loped in, flanked by a nervous Loki, like he was king of the world.

"I take it you all are deciding what to do with us now, but is it possible for one of you to contact Director Fury?"

"It is," The woman spoke. "What do you need him for?"

"He'll know when I get the chance to speak with him."

Loki narrowed his eyes when the woman tensed, as if to strike. She held power unmatched by any man, but no one hurt his friends without consequences.

"I'll see what I can do to arrange it."

"Are you hungry, my friends? We can find something to eat in one of the common kitchens, yes?"

Thor's tone brooked no argument, as cheerful as it was, and everyone filed out of the conference room. Tony and Loki followed quietly.

* * *

><p>Lunch was pizza and ice cream and fruit salad prepared by the woman, Natasha, and the scientist, Bruce.<p>

The only one who was not surprised by Loki's sudden transformation from Aesir to blue with markings was Tony and after a few minutes, Thor.

"Touch him and your hands will regret it. Frostbite is not a joke or a toy to experiment with." Tony informed the group before turning to Loki.

"You are safe to turn back now if you can. They will look and speak but you've made your point so they will not touch."

The pale skin and green eyes was a comfort to them all.

"Anthony, how do you know my brother so well?"

"I met him a few years ago when he landed in one of my mother's gardens. Whenever he visited after that he always tried to stay, but apparently Odin wouldn't allow it. He had to go back eventually, but he hated it there. Asgardians value strength above all, to the point that they pretty much alienate everything else. What's the point of having a giant library if it barely has anything in it and everyone teases you for wanting to create something instead of pounding at it with a hammer? Because that always works?"

"How do you know all this?" Thor demanded. "And what makes you think Loki was teased so?"

Tony pressed a hand to his temples.

"It's common knowledge that people don't like anyone who is smarter than them because it makes them feel inferior when that smarter person one-ups you. Why is that not something anyone understands?"

"There are two types of people on Asgard, Anthony." Loki informed his friend. "And what you become often depends on what is expected as opposed to what is truly wanted."

"So your people take gender roles to the extreme? Damn, I wish they met Aunt Peggy. Even my mom would have owned them, no problem." Tony smirked.

The Captain nodded.

"I can see Peggy outright decking a few of them if they tried anything too demeaning."

"And along with the idea that Asgard is superior to all the Realms? With all that being shoved down their throats every day it's no wonder-." Clint yelped when his partner kicked his shin under the table.

"What happened?" Loki demanded.

"It's nothing, Loki. Finish your ice cream, you two. I would like to test your skills." Natasha informed the pair.

* * *

><p>They were taken down to the gym, where Tony was told to face Natasha.<p>

"Can you do your worst without breaking my neck, Ms. Natasha?" The boy demanded as they faced each other. "Because while I'm well aware of the possibility, I would rather like to keep my head."

Natasha flashed him the grin of a snake.

"We'll see, kid."

She stood and waited but he wasn't going to fall for that. He knew how to wait too.

"That will accomplish nothing, Agent, so if you wish to test me then you'll have to threaten me."

"You need someone your own size to do that."

"Loki is not to be threatened, Agent."

"No one is going to hurt Loki. Thor definitely wouldn't stand for it."

Tony snorted and cast dark eyes to Loki who shook his head.

_**Thor knows naught of what I've told you and I would keep it that way. I can handle myself.**_

_We'll talk about that later._ He assured the younger prince. His focus was back on Natasha who, like the others, had likely seen him zone out.

"If you have no way to truly test us without raising objections, may we take our leave?" Loki asked softly. Natasha nodded and the two boys were gone in under a minute.

"That was certainly... interesting." Bruce mused. "What do you think happened for him to be so protective of Loki?"

"And what the hell happened to break it? Tony seemed worse than Bucky ever was." Steve wondered.

"They were betrayed." Clint muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>They reached one of the rooms on the first floor the elevator took them to and closed the door.<p>

"Jarvis, are there any security protocols that would allow them to watch us?"

"Sir did not implement such protocols in private areas because he considered them an invasion."

"Good. Don't let those people find us or I'll find a way to disable whatever protocols you have."

"Of course, young sir." If Loki were so inclined he'd say the voice almost sounded... amused.

They were, for all intents and purposes, alone.

"It's probably been a while since we actually saw each other." Loki mused.

"No matter how much it feels like last week." Tony groused. "Why haven't you told Thor yet? Does Queen Frigga know?" Loki flinched at the last part.

Apparently not.

"I do not need your sympathy!" Loki hissed.

"Screw sympathy, Loki, because you're not getting any. If you want it to stop then until you can gather proper resources, the best way is to tell someone. Someone you trust, like Queen Frigga. Thor may be dense but if you tell him then he'll keep more of an eye on you, or at least give you the means to fight back."

"Thor agrees with them, Tony! It doesn't matter how much he says otherwise, he'll always agree with them because that's how Asgardians are. There's no way to change what's been present for Norns know how long, and apparently I tried to do just that before this happened. Is it any wonder they act so strongly against me?"

"You think you attacked us before we got like this?"

"That's usually how things go."

Clint decided that he'd heard more than enough and rejoined the rest of the Avengers in the common room.

"Loki knows what he did." He announced without preamble. "Tony was honest to god teaching him how to handle bullies, and the boy explained exactly why it wouldn't work. He is literally just as if not more broken than the rest of us, and he went from "I don't need sympathy, I can handle myself" to "I tried to change things and they hate me for it." And he was only referring to us that time. What the hell was Odin even thinking, Thor? Do Asgardians know anything beyond how to test their strength and reject anyone who claims different? Because from what I just heard, your planet sounds like a realm full of jocks, and everyone knows how they end up." Clint sneered. "Even if Loki was adopted by Odin, it's clear he didn't think about what he did. Sounds like Odin didn't give a rat's ass to me, don't you think?"

The archer stalked off, leaving the others to ponder his speech. Eventually, Natasha left as well.

"He's right, Thor." Steve muttered. "I think life would have been better if Odin had left him alone. I'm sure that whoever placed him there did so with the knowledge that someone would come back for him."

"You dare to doubt my mother's love for him?!"

"Sometimes that's not enough." Bruce muttered darkly. "I had both my parents. My mom would do anything for me, but my father was an asshole to both of us. I'm not saying that your mother didn't do her best under the circumstances, but its a known fact that people hate change, and when your entire realm is filled with the exact same type of people, there are going to be some differences thrown in the mix. It's unfortunate that Loki was born royal because now instead of being left alone, he's put on display for your entire Realm to laugh at, including you. All the mothers in the world can't get rid of that."

"Frigga is a good mother." Loki objected from the hall entrance. Tony was still glued to his side. "She encouraged my magical talents, even taught me most of what I know now... but it sounds like the doctor is right. I do not want to go back to Asgard, Thor. The only reason I even landed on Midgard was to escape you and your bumbling friends. No matter what your intent was, it didn't work. It never worked, so why should I stay when I'm obviously unneeded? At least on Midgard I can blend in, use my talents to my advantage! I'll have a better life here than I ever did on Asgard, and if there's anyone who really wants to see me, which I doubt goes past Mother, they can let Heimdall be the judge of that! Go back to Asgard, Thor. Your people no doubt await the return of their golden prince. What are you

doing on Midgard anyway? I bet Odin sent you here whenever you were punished, didn't he?" Loki sneered. "You've taken everything from me already. I will not let you take this. Go back to your stupid friends, Thor, and leave me to mine."

"I resent that! I'm actually considered a genius." Tony scoffed.

"We know." Loki muttered dryly.

"Nice speech there, but you've _said_ your piece. Now what are you going to _do_ about it?"

Loki rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Damnit, Loki! You said you'd teach me how to do that!"

_**No amount of Midgardian science can explain how I do magic**_.

"Oh I _hate_ when he does that!" Tony groused. "Makes me wish I could at least fly or _something_!" He scowled. "Do any of you know someone who can?" Their silent laughter was so loud it could fill the tower! He might as well figure out as much as he could about the future. It's not like he can change the past. Although... the others seemed surprised that he would be so friendly with Loki, when Loki was one of his only real friends! Then again, Loki said it himself that he had likely done something to earn their anger, like attack them and destroy the city.

"But why would he do that?" Something twisted inside his chest as he ran through all the scenarios.

"Do what?" The Captain asked.

When all else fails, ask a question. He didn't get as far as he did without other people, as loathe as he was to admit it.

"When we found you after we woke up, your group was confused to see me with Loki, and he mentioned earlier that he probably attacked you because that's usually why people get so angry with him. He does something to cause mischief or tries to get Thor and others out of a tight spot, but he wouldn't just attack someone outright for no reason. I need to know exactly what happened so all this can make sense before I give myself a headache." He admitted. Way too soft. Now they not only knew how deep his bond with Loki was, they know that he knows more than he's letting on and if the spies are so inclined, they'll probably ask Fury.

The Captain gave him a sympathetic look and he knew he was right. This would destroy Loki, knowing that people see him as the exact opposite of what he set out to be in the first place.

_He's going to show me what the older you did, but I'm not telling you a damn thing, especially if it's as bad as I think it is. Do you want to see what happened to us? _

_**If I am so inclined, can I prevent it when I get back to Asgard? **_

_No, because that could change everything. I'm not losing you even if you did do something outrageously stupid. _

_**Give me a minute.**_

"Jarvis, pull up the footage from Loki's attack. Everything you've got. I know you can do it." The Doctor ordered.

"Of course, Dr. Banner." Was that his name? Good to know.

Loki appeared beside him, eyes cold.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? I deserve to know just what kind of monster I am." He scowled. Tony didn't bother responding.

Jarvis played most of the attack and it was almost like watching a movie, only better... and worse. Much worse. **{Or: Loki and Tony watch The Avengers}**

"I argued with Howard's pride and joy?" Tony snickered when the footage of the so-called team on the Helicarrier came up. Sure he hated that Howard had been such a jerk but arguing with Captain America was a new low. "Bastard must he rolling his his grave,"

He'd figured that his parents were dead the moment JARVIS announced his butler's death. No way would fate be that cruel.

Loki had long ago gone very still, obviously taking in the enormity of what he'd done and by the end, he'd up and raced out of the room, leaving Tony to watch the rest and deal with the two adults.

_Don't do anything stupid or permanent. _

_**I know! **_Loki snarled. _**I know. We can't change the past. **_

_We'll change the future instead. When we get back to ourselves I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear._

Loki went silent after that and he returned to find Dr. Banner and the Captain staring at him.

"Why do you keep zoning out like that?" Banner asked.

"It happens when I'm stationary for a while." It was only half a lie, he mused. He had more control when he was doing something important because he kept kore aware of his surroundings. God forbid he contact Loki on a mission, or anywhere Fury could see, for that matter.

"Thank you for being honest. Even if it does hurt, he's surrounded by enough lies to last eternity."

With that, Tony got up and walked out of the room. First he had to find Loki and then he was going to speak with the Director. He didn't care what Fury thought of his older self. Right now, they had a problem.

Loki was easy enough to find. He had locked himself in one of the rooms and begged his friend to leave him be. The problem was that Tony knew exactly how desperate his friend was and didn't put it past him to do something stupid.

He found the Black Widow in the living room, talking with Dr. Banner and the Captain.

"I need to go somewhere and Loki isn't himself right now. Can I trust you to look after him until I get back?"

"I'm not a babysitter." She responded promptly.

"A mission, then. Keep the asset alive until I return. If I see any new scars then the Hulk will have absolutely nothing on me. Are we clear, Agent Romanoff?"

Her lips twitched in a bare smile but her eyes didn't show it.

"I'll accept your mission as long as you take Hawkeye with you. The last thing we need is for you to find trouble." She informed him. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. The archer dropped from the vent above them and raised an eyebrow.

"Where we headed, shorty?"

"You'll known when we get there." The 12 year old informed him.

* * *

><p>SHIELD was as busy as he remembered, but that didn't stop him from walking around like he owned the place. He remembered what it looked like from the short time at the hospital and he knew exactly who to look for. Clint the Shadow aside, his closest chance at Nick Fury was Maria Hill, second in command and currently ordering some group of agents like she was born for it. Like the CEO of his company, who he had yet to meet but apparently she was fearless and damn good at her job. What right did he, Tony Stark or not, have to interfere with such fate? Why mess up such a beautiful thing?<p>

He continued toward her, glad that she was done when he spoke.

"I realize that you are Fury's second and busy by default but I need to talk to him. Is there a way for me to see him right now?"

"He said to expect you sooner or later." She offered. "He's in his office. Give me a second." She turned and grabbed some random agent, muttering a few words to him before motioning for Tony and Clint to follow her. She led them down a maze of hallways and up some stairs.

"How long did it take me to build this?" He wondered.

"Fury wouldn't say. You completely rejected the idea at first but then he threatened to give it to some other asshole because apparently you weren't qualified and then we had a helicarrier. What made you ask?"

"I've always had a penchant for mazes so I figured it was mine. Most complicated things seem to be mine."

"That they do," She sounded far too amused for his liking. Clint was going to speak but they'd finally arrived at Fury's office and the man waved them in.

Hill closed the door behind her and Tony dipped his head as a sign of respect.

"Director Fury,"

"Stark, you no longer answer to me. Why are you here?"

"I've gone soft, sir."

"I'll bet you have. What do you want me to do about it?"

"You've also been avoiding me."

"I tend to avoid headaches. As things are,your condition has not wavered so we'll treat it like it's permanent. You no longer serve SHIELD and even if you wanted to, your face is too recognizable. We barely need you to be seen in public, much less halfway around the world on a mission compromised by the random drug mule who remembers your face."

"What do you expect me to do, Director?"

"Do what you always do with downtime. You'll figure it out. As long as you don't go spilling too many secrets you should be fine on the 'soft' account."

"If I start blowing things up then it's on you."

"Honestly? I'm surprised you stopped. It always was your favorite part of the job."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering about useless instructions as he turned for the door. Clint followed, head still reeling from the previous conversation.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Tower, Tony was glad to see Loki chatting amicably with Dr. Banner, explaining some of the key differences between magic and science, an excited expression on his face as he talked. He nodded his thanks to the Black Widow and joined the two, placing his feet in Loki's lap and laying back against the couch. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes<em>.<em>

_**How was SHIELD?**_

_How did he-? _Of course he knew. _Same as usual. _He groused, mashing his face to the arm of the couch.

_What'd you talk about?_

_Nothing important._

_**You're mad at **_something.

"I want my life back." He growled.

"Can't change the past, remember? I can't turn us back either. Our best bet would be to wait for Thor to return, hopefully with Mother in tow."

"I'll die of boredom before that happens. Why won't Fury take me back?" He wondered.

"You'd get shot before you could even move if he let you do fieldwork, am I right?"

"It's annoying." He growled. "I can't go outside, I can't mess around in the labs and I can't punch assholes in the face because I'm either too small or too noticeable. What the hell do people do with themselves?!" He snarled.

"Eat, sleep, read, explore, there's always TV. I imagine its gotten better since we're in the future. There's plenty to do when you're not a workaholic engineer assassin extraordinaire. "

"You weren't supposed to say that last part, and I killed more people outright than I ever did with SHIELD. Besides, apparently I retired." Tony snorted. "I told Fury I'd gone soft and he said not to spill government secrets, like I ever cared about those."

"You're human. Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage trying to get your life back because its not happening. Wasn't Howard the one who got you to SHIELD in the first place? Why would you want to do anything for him?"

"Because I'd lost my fucking mind somewhere along the way and started liking it. Can we get back to the real problem? I need to blow something up. Good God I hate this."

"What kind of genius are you anyway?" Loki snickered. "And where exactly did you hide Tony Stark?"

"Shut up, Frost. I can't think right now and it's driving me insane!"

"You say that like you weren't already." Loki snorted.

"Get out of my house." Tony growled.

"Make me."

"I can do that, y'know. Drag you out the front door kicking and screaming? That's a thing that can happen."

"Kinky," Loki smirked, much to the Captain's horror.

"Yeah, I walked right into that one. You're still an asshole."

"Deal with it." Loki deadpanned. "I'm not going back to Asgard if I can help it. Can't make me. No matter what Odin tries to pull."

"Worst comes to worst I'll chew him out for you. Maybe getting his words handed to him Loki-style by a lowly Midgardian will remove the giant stick up his ass."

Loki shook his head.

"Say what you will but do not insult my mother like that. She knows I can hold my own against Odin. Who says it won't make a difference. He'll just see another little boy mouthing off for no reason."

"Crappy fathers?" Tony snorted.

"Crappy fathers." Loki agreed.

"I'll drink to that." Banner added.

"Me too."Clint chimed. "My father beat us, me and my brother and my mom."

"We should form the band of friends with crappy dads."

"I get the feeling you already did," Loki chuckled.

"Say, what happens when we get back to ourselves?" The Trickster asked.

"Depends on how much we remember." The genius inventor responded.

"Even if we don't remember all this, try not to actively kill me."

Tony snorted.

"I couldn't kill you whether I wanted to or not. Letting someone else try is fair game."

"Sure, if you're suicidal."

"It could go either way, honestly. Not like I haven't made my contribution to the world." Tony scoffed.

"That's stupid. I say you just don't try. Besides, even if we don't remember, they sure will."

"They don't know you all that well." The genius informed his friend.

"They know you. You trust them, don't you?"  
>"I let them live with me." Tony deadpanned. "They all have their own space, if I'm not mistaken, and they lack for nothing but what their own demons tell them to. If that isn't trust then what the hell are we all here for?"<p>

"Let that be enough, then. Sleep, 're dragging me down from a rather enlightening conversation with Dr. Banner."

"Hahaha shut the fuck up you wimp." Tony growled as he heaved himself off the couch. "What kind of best friend are you? Isn't there something in the handbook about loyalty or something?"

"Keep standing there and you'll die of exhaustion. The rules will no longer apply."

Tony rolled his eyes and shuffled out of the room. Loki snorted and sank into the couch.

"Comrades we may be, but by the Norns, does he love to _talk_!"

* * *

><p>"Give me one good reason not to kill you."<p>

Looking back, they probably should have seen it coming. Doom's so-called magic was faulty at best, and both Loki and Tony had aspects of "real" magic that would eventually have to undo what had been done. They should have seen it coming, but it still surprised them to see the adult version of their genius teammate glaring at the scared-stiff figure of their former enemy, and looking for all the world like he wanted to kill him. Loki's features smoothed over.

"Don't bother, we both know why you can't. Now they know it as well," Here, he gestured to the Avengers, who were silent as they watched it all unfold. "so you best let me go."

"Leave, then."

Loki was gone in an instant.

"What changed?" Clint wondered. "Between then and now? You said he wasn't allowed to see you that much. How'd you go from best friends to practically ripping each other's throats out?"

"Plenty changed. We changed most of all, and he made a mistake. He thought he could destroy what I stood for and get away with it, like I wouldn't fight back."

"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he chose us because he knew we would." Clint offered.

"The thought crossed my mind, I'll admit, but that doesn't change the fact that he had every intention of killing me that day. The only reason I'm alive is because he couldn't, but he definitely wanted to. I was obstructing his goals, threw a wrench in his plans and knocked him flat on his ass, both literally and metaphorically. He hates me for it, and still does. You can't expect us to be allies, let alone friends."

The armored inventor loped toward the bar, and no one objected. Clint and Natasha joined him, because they would damn well need drinks to even start processing what happened.

Fucking Doom ruined everything! Tony scowled and hurled his glass at the far wall and grinned coldly when it shattered to pieces.

"There's no mending that, so don't bother." They knew what he was saying. He knew they wouldn't listen.

All they could do was sweep up the mess and move on with life.

* * *

><p><strong>Headcanons for this story: <strong>

_Loki and Tony are de-aged. They met when they were around five or so and formed a blood pact, which makes it impossible for them to hurt each other without being hurt in turn._

_This takes place not long after the Battle of New York. (A year or so.) _

_Fury is immortal thanks to some weird drug that seems (to me) like a variation of the Serum. (Don't know which version of canon that is.)_

_Clint's older brother stabbed him in the back and ran off with their evil mentor. (Don't know which version of canon that is.) _

_I considered making Steve's dad an alcoholic but figured that would be too much. _

_Bruce's father was an abusive idiot of a scientist who ended up killing his mother and experimenting on Bruce. Thus the start of the Hulk. (Don't know which version of canon that is.)_


End file.
